The Ring That Mocks
by umdsweetheart
Summary: What if she chose wrong? What if he wants her to be someone she's not? This is the story of how she changes her mind and her heart. J/B


**This is my first ever Twilight fanfic. Team Jacob! :) I do not own any of the Twilight sagas. This fanfic takes place where Breaking Dawn begins(sorta). This story was brought to life by this quote and within two days, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I didn't go over. I hope you enjoy!**

_I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure._

_I make mistakes._

_I'm out of control and at times hard to handle._

_But if you can't handle me at my worst…_

_Then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best._

I stared down at the ring on my finger, how did I let myself get talked into this? Oh yeah I wanted forever with him, forever with Edward and all the Cullens.

"Bella?" a voice softly called from the doorway.

"What do you want Edward?" I snapped, I wasn't sure why, but lately he had been driving me crazy, and the wedding was only days away.

"Bella, what's wrong? You're always moody. Did I do something? You know I'm really starting to hate how you've been acting." He trailed off as he came and sat by on the bed.

"How I've been acting?" I asked. "What the hell is wrong with how I'm acting?" I turned to face him, anger clearly visible in my face.

"You've been so bitchy and all you do is snap at me, and run off to the wolves." The way he said wolves really upset me for some reason. Did he think that because we were getting married that I would just abandon them?

"I happen to like hanging out with the wolves."

"I don't want you with them anymore. You need to stop being so selfish, we have a wedding in three days, and all you do is run off to spend time with them."

"Edward, I am not some little girl you can tell what to do."

"No, you are my fiancé and you will respect my wishes." He interrupted me.

"Respect your wishes?" I practically yelled. "What about my wishes? What about what I want?"

"Bella, not everything is about you." Wrong answer I thought.

"Edward go home, I want to be alone tonight." He sighed before getting off the bed and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella, you know I'm really starting to miss the old you." He whispered and then he was gone.

The old me? I was sure that I was still the same person that I've always been, since Jake put me back together. Maybe that was it; Edward didn't like the person I became after I left. I wasn't the same. I wasn't _his _Bella anymore, I was Jake's.

Upon realizing this I made my way downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Bells! Hey how are you?"

"I'm good. Um are you busy?"

"Nope. Something up?"

"Well I was wondering if you would come over tonight, after Charlie's asleep?"

"Are you sure that's ok with your bl…I mean Edward?"

"I really don't care, you can either come over or not it's your choice." I snapped then sighed, I hated getting mad at Jake. "Jake I have to go, Charlie's home, it's your choice ok? Later."

I went to put the phone down when I heard him talk.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I'll be there."

"Goodbye Jake." I said before hanging the phone up.

"Bella, I'm sorry I'm late I hope you ate and didn't wait for me." Charlie said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I actually had dinner with Edward." I lied, I wasn't very hungry. "I'll make you something if you're hungry." But he shook his head and said that he ate at work before walking into the living room and putting on some game.

I walked upstairs and got ready for the night. I decided a shower was in order so I took my clothes into the bathroom and undressed. I took my ring off and set it on the counter before hopping into a hot shower.

After my shower I wrapped myself up in a warm towel, and just stared at my ring. It laid in the palm of my hand. It was mocking me, laughing at me, saying '_you can't be yourself, you can't be yourself._' It was then what I made up my mind. I took the ring into my room and placed it in the drawer of my nightstand, before walking back into the bathroom and getting into my pajama shorts and tank top that I started wearing to bed. I then braided my hair before laying in bed with my favorite book, "Pride and Prejudice".

I must have fell asleep like that because the next thing I knew I felt a warm hand playing with my left hand that rested on my book. When I opened my eyes the room was dark, I figured Charlie must have peeked his head in and saw that I was sleeping and turned off the light.

"Where is your ring Bella?" a voice came from the darkness.

"In my nightstand." I replied snuggling up toward the warm boy laying in my bed.

"Why is it there, and why am I here?" he asked playing with my hair as I laid my head on his warm chest.

"He wants me to change, says he doesn't like who I've become, says I'm too moody, too bitchy."

"Well he has a point." I hit his chest but I doubt he felt it. "But it will pass, you have always had a short temper like Charlie, but you eventually set it right."

"He says he wants his old Bella back."

"His old Bella? Does he not realize that _his old Bella_ died the day he left you in the woods?"

"I guess not, I realized that, and I realized that you made me your Bella when you put me back together. He doesn't like Jake's Bella, he wants his old push over, won't stand up for herself Bella. I'm not easy to handle like I used to be."

"Bella you've never been easy to handle, you're selfish and impatient, moody and insecure, but that's what makes you, you. And honestly, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You wouldn't?" I asked tilting my head back to look up at his face.

"No way." He smiled.

"Jake don't get mad, but he doesn't want me going to La Push anymore." I felt his body tense immediately and regretted saying it.

"Why the hell not?"

"He says you guys are too dangerous. I mean he's always said that, but since I've been over there so much lately he's been getting upset."

"So you're not going to come down anymore?" he asked as he tightened his arms around me.

"Yes I will! I won't leave the pack, Billy, and especially you like that!"

"But he isn't going to let you."

"I'm not some doll he can control! This is my life. What, because I marry him I have to give up my friends and everything?"

"Isn't that what you wanted when you wanted to become one of them? To give up everything?"

"I'm not sure if I want that anymore."

"What are you saying Bella?"

'I'm saying that if marrying him makes me lose you and everything else, I don't want it anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"Bella."

"No Jake, he can't tell me to stay away from you!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I will talk to him tomorrow, I don't like how he's been treating me, I think I chose wrong."

"Chose wrong?" he repeated, happiness lacing his voice.

"I chose the person who loves the idea of me but not me, just like I think I like the idea of Edward. I chose wrong." After finishing my statement-slash-confession I yawned and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes.

"Bells, do you want me to leave?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled drifting to sleep on his chest

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked again.

I sighed, "I guess you need to the pack is probably wondering about you."

Jake leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, like Edward had done only hours before, before climbing out of my window and disappearing into the night.

I woke up the next morning to the steady, slow rocking of my rocking chair. I looked up to see Edward sitting there with a cross look on his face.

"Jake was here last night." It wasn't a question, he knew, and he wasn't happy.

"Yes." I replied getting out of bed and walking to the dresser.

"Why?" his voice cold and unmoving.

"Because he is my friend and I needed to talk to him." I snapped back.

"Where is your ring? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes actually there is, and if you would calm down I will tell you." I stopped digging in my dresser and walked over to the nightstand and pulled his ring out.

"I don't like the way you've been treating me Edward, you've been too controlling, and we're only engaged. What's going to happen when we get married? Are you going to keep me away from everyone, except your family? Don't get me wrong I love them all, but I have friends and a second family in La Push. Are you going to keep me from them?"

"Yes, you can't be near them anymore." '_wrong answer'_

I shook my head as I handed over his ring. "I can't do this anymore, I'm not a possession, and you don't even love who I am, you love who I used to be. I've changed since you left, or actually when you left. The Bella you knew and loved died that day, the Bella that is standing in front of you today is the Bella that Jake put back together, piece by piece."

"Bella, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we aren't right for each other, you and I both know that." his face showed no surprise as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're right. I'll let everyone know that we are moving." He said as he let me go.

"No Edward, please, you guys don't have to leave, I don't want you guys to leave I love you all so much, I just don't think you and I are right for each other."

"Ok, well I will leave you to your thoughts and I hope to see you around." Again he kissed my forehead and was gone.

After breaking the news to Charlie and Renee', I decided to go see Jake.

The drive to La Push was slow, only because I wasn't in a rush, but once I passed the treaty line I saw the wolves darting in-between the trees along with my truck. I pulled up in front of Billy's red house within minutes of crossing the treaty line. As I stepped out of the truck I saw Leah walk out of the woods wearing a light blue sundress.

"Hey Bella!" she said as I closed my truck door.

"Hey Leah, was Jake on patrol with you, or is he still sleeping?"

"He was on patrol a couple miles from here, but you know him, say that you're in the neighborhood and he runs right home." She barked a laugh.

"Thanks Leah, and thanks for giving me a chance to start over with you."

"No problem Bella, I love hanging out with you, hey what happened to your ring?" she asked when she got close enough to see my finger.

"I called the wedding off, I chose the person wrong."

"Oh so that's why you're here!" She laughed. "Well just to let you know, he'll be easy to win over."

"Thanks Leah." I laughed, it felt good to have her on my side.

"Bella!" Jake yelled from the tree line.

"And that is my cue to leave." Leah said walking back towards the woods.

"Bye Leah, we'll chat later!"

"Oh we better." She laughed before disappearing.

"Hey Bella." Jake said running up to me. He wrapped me up in a hug. "Ew you smell bad."

"Oh I'm sorry, if you want I'll take a shower real quick."

"Yep." He said pushing me through the open doorway. I'll be in the room.

I walked into the bathroom and started undressing. Since I had been coming down here so much after seeing Edward I started to keep shower stuff in Jakes house so I didn't have to listen to the pack complain about the smell.

After my shower I got redressed and walked into Jakes room to see him lounging out on his bed.

"So you're here early."

"Edward was in my room when I woke up this morning." Jake flinched a bit when I said this. "He knew you had been there."

"Was he mad?"

"At first but he realized I was right, he offered to leave town and while I know you would jump at the chance, I told him no. I love Alice and Emmett , and well all of them too much for them to leave just because of me." Jake got off his bed and came to hug me.

"I know you love them a lot, I would never ask you to have them leave."

"Thank you Jake."

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me Bella?"

"Jake," I said backing away from him about before I made the confession that had plagued my thoughts for the past couple days, "I'll go anywhere with you." Jake walked up to me to wrap his arms around me again.

"I know Bella."

"No Jake I have to say it, I have to make it real." I was half muffled by his chest but I knew he still heard everything I said.

"Ok Bella, say what you need to say."

"Jake, I love you, now I'm not ready for anything, I mean if you even want me or anything." I said glancing up only to see him smiling. "Jake?"

"Bella did you honestly think that I wouldn't want you?"

"Well yeah, a bit." I answered blushing.

"I love you Bella, and I understand about nothing serious right now, and I'll wait, I'll always wait for you."

"I love you Jake." I said snuggling into his warm embrace.

"And I love you Bella."

**The End!**

**If there are a lot of good reviews I might continue, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
